Bruce Dern
Bruce Dern (1936 - ) Film Deaths: *''Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte'' (''Cross of Iron; What Ever Happened to Cousin Charlotte?)' '''(1964) [John Mayhew]: Decapitated with a meat-cleaver (off-camera) by the younger version of Mary Astor, after first having his hand chopped off. (Note: Mary only appears in the 1960s sequences; the younger version of her character is never seen on-camera during the 1920s prologue.) (Thanks to Mac and Stephen) *''Marnie'' (1964) [Sailor]: Beaten to death with a fireplace poker by Melody Thomas Scott, while Bruce is attacking Louise Latham. Shown in a flashback when Tippi Hedren finally remembers her long-repressed childhood trauma. *''The Wild Angels'' (1966) [Loser]: Shot in the back by a police officer during a chase; he dies of his injuries after his fellow gang members "rescue" him from the hospital. (Thanks to Mac) *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) [May]: Machine-gunned, along with the rest of Ralph Meeker's gang, in a garage. (Thanks to Mac, Sammy, and Stephen) *''The Trip ''(1967) [John]: Although he survives the movie in reality, at one point he appears as a corpse in Peter Fonda's hallucination. (Thanks to Mac) *''The War Wagon ''(1967) [Hammond]: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas during a shoot-out between Bruce and Gene Evans against Kirk and John Wayne. (Thanks to Stephen and Harry) *''Hang 'Em High'' (1968) [Miller]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Patrick and Stephen) *''Bloody Mama'' (1970) [Kevin Dirkman]: Machine-gunned across the back by Shelley Winters when he tries to surrender to the police. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Cowboys'' (1972) [Asa 'Long Hair' Watts]: Dragged to his death after his leg gets tangled in his horse's reins, and A Martinez fires a shot to send the horse running. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The King of Marvin Gardens'' (1972) [Jason Staebler]: Shot to death by Ellen Burstyn. (Thanks to Mac) *''Silent Running (1972)'' [Freeman Lowell]: Commits suicide by blowing up the ship, after sending the final forest module out into space. (Thanks to George) *''Black Sunday (1977)'' [Captain Michael J. Lander]: Machine-gunned by Robert Shaw when Robert's helicopter pulls alongside the hijacked Goodyear Blimp (after Robert first shoots Marthe Keller; he dies shortly after igniting the fuse to blow up the blimp. *''Coming Home (1978)'' [Captain Bob Hyde]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the ocean; we only see him walking into the sea at the end of the movie. (It could be interpreted that he's simply leaving his old life behind him, but the implication of suicide is very strong.) (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Tattoo (1981)'' [Karl Kinsky]: Stabbed in the back with his own tattoo needle by Maud Adams while having sex with her.' '(Nudity alert: Rear) *''Uncle Tom's Cabin (1987)'' [Augustine St. Claire]: Stabbed to death in a botched robbery after he leaves the tavern. (Thanks to Robert) *''Wild Bill'' (1995) [Will Plummer]: Shot to death by Jeff Bridges. (Thanks to Harry) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) [Link Static]: Providing the voice of several "living" action figures, they are "killed" when Gregory Smith knocks Major Chip Hazard (voiced by Tommy Lee Jones) into a power line, creating an electromagnetic pulse that deactivates them. (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) *''The Glass House (2001)'' [Begleiter]: Stabbed in the stomach by Gavin O'Connor during a fight, while Stellan Skarsgard tries to bargain with Gavin (as siblings Leelee Sobieski and Trevor Morgan secretly look on in shock). *''Down in the Valley'' (2005) [Charlie]: Shot repeatedly by Edward Norton while Edward is riding away with Rory Culkin. (Thanks to ND) *''The Astronaut Farmer'' (2006) [Hal]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his body is shown afterwards when his grandchildren (Jasper Polish and Logan Polish) come into the bedroom and discover him. (Thanks to ND) *''The Hole'' (2009) [Creepy Carl]: Killed (off-screen) by the nightmare entity from the hole; we only hear him screaming as the room grows dark. (Thanks to ND and Tim) *''Twixt'' (2011) [Sheriff Bobby LaGrange]: Hanged (off-screen) in the police station; his body is shown afterwards when Val Kilmer discovers him. (Due to the dreamlike nature of the story, it's ambiguous whether Bruce was killed by Alden Ehrenreich or whether he committed suicide.) TV Deaths *'[[The Outer Limits (1963 series)|The Outer Limits: The Zanti Misfits (1963)]]' [Ben Garth]: Killed by the alien Zanti leader after he falls into a crevice; his body is shown afterwards when Olive Deering discovers him. (Thanks to Stephen) * The Wagon Train: The Eli Bancroft Story (1963) Bancroft: ''Shot to death in a shoot-out with Robert Fuller. ''(Thanks to Harry) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Night Caller'' (1964) [Roy Bullock]: Shot to death by Felicia Farr after she mistakes him for the obscene phone caller who had been harassing her. (Thanks to Mac and Tom) * Gunsmoke:'' South Wind (1965)'' Print: Shot in the chest by James Arness just as Bruce tries to kill his son Michael Davis with a pitchfork. (Thanks to Harry) * Gunsmoke: Ten Little Indians (1965) Phleger: ''Stabbed in the back when Nehemiah Persoff throws a knife at him while making love with a prostitute. ''(Thanks to Harry) * The Virginian: A Little Learning (1965) 'Kramer: Shot in the chest when the gun went off during a struggle with Albert Salmi in the stable. (Thanks to Harry) * '[[The Big Valley (1965 series)|The Big Valley: The Lost Treasure ]](1966) Clovis: ''Shot to death in a shoot-out with Lee Majors. ''(Thanks to Harry) *''Gunsmoke: The Jailer'' (1966) [Lou Stone]: Shot down by James Arness from behind the well as Bruce runs at him shooting wildly. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Big Valley: Four Days to Furnace Hill'' (1967) [Gabe Skeels]: Shot in the back by Lee Majors during a shoot-out. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: The Long Night'' (1969) [Guerin]: Shot to death, along with Russell Johnson, by James Arness after Bruce and Russell attempt to hold everyone in the saloon as hostages. (Thanks to George) Noteworthy Connections: *Ex-husband of Diane Ladd *Father of Laura Dern Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Jewish